


Your Eyes Look Like Coming Home

by Imogen_LeFay



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Prompt: Today Forever, Season 6 canon divergence, Seblainiversary 2020, kind of, wedding crasher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27447436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imogen_LeFay/pseuds/Imogen_LeFay
Summary: “Don’t do it. Don’t get married.”Sebastian confronts Blaine before his spontaneous wedding, and things spiral from there.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 24
Kudos: 104





	Your Eyes Look Like Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Seblainiversary, again!
> 
> So here's what you missed on Canon Divergence - jk, this time you're not missing it.   
> When I read the prompt I was like “this sounds like Weddings, so whatever you do, don’t write about Weddings.” You can see how that worked out.  
> Title is from Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran’s “Everything Has Changed”

* * *

This is how it’s going to begin. The rest of his life.

Blaine takes a deep breath, letting his hand slide over the material of the black suit he’s wearing. It looked gorgeous on display, and he doesn’t have to look into a mirror to see it fits perfectly, like it was tailored for him.

Giving the insanity of Coach Sue and Santana, it probably is.

He is getting married.

After all this time, driving himself crazy over planning the perfect wedding, thinking it was all lost forever… after he gave up on it, only to rediscover hope, and now… all of a sudden… it’s happening.

He can barely breathe, his pulse hammering through his body, like his very blood is buzzing with excitement. Somewhere close, Kurt is just getting into his own wedding suit. Someone’s probably right now informing Burt that it’s going to be a double wedding.

His hands are shaking, and he feels like he’s about to throw up.

Excitement, he tells himself.

He needs some air, and fast.

Maybe he should give some notice, but he isn’t coordinated enough right now. Instead, he sneaks out, allowing himself just a moment to close his eyes, and breathe. This is fast, maybe too fast, and he isn’t sure he can keep up. But in the end… it’s what he wanted, isn’t it?

He hears steps closing in, and he wonders who’s come to get him. He kind of hopes it’s Sam, but he’s kind of in the middle of his own drama right now. It’s definitely not Kurt. Mike, maybe? It’s the next logical choice…

Whoever it is, he stops in front of Blaine, and for a moment, it’s silent. Finally, Blaine opens his eyes.

Sebastian.

“Why are you here?” he asks, his manners forgotten. It’s not a greeting in any way, not after they haven’t talked in… god, it’s been ages. But that’s to be expected. There’s a reason he’s refrained from talking to Sebastian whenever things between him and Kurt were on the rocks.

“Santana invited me,” Sebastian says, “or do you mean right here, right now?”

“Both,” Blaine replies. There’s something in the way Sebastian looks at him, something desperate, something haunted that he feels reverberating in his own bones.

“I overheard something Santana said. About a double wedding?” He runs a hand through his hair and looks at Blaine in confusion. Like he has any right to. “What the hell, Blaine? Is that true?”

Blaine feels even more nauseated. “I’m getting married today,” he says, like the words can give him any strength. They don’t.

This is bad.

If Blaine knows anything, it’s that he can’t be here, can’t talk to Sebastian, can’t listen to whatever he has to say. Coming out here was a mistake. He should be inside, trying to think of impromptu vows, and how is he supposed to do that? They have to be perfect, how is he supposed to come up with perfection on a minute’s notice? He’d have to think…

Thinking is dangerous. He can’t afford to think.

“You have to understand how crazy this is,” Sebastian says.

Another thing Blaine can’t afford to do. Instead, he shakes his head, tries to put on a glare that he knows Sebastian will see through right away. “It’s not crazy,” he says. “I’m getting married, and it’s none of your business.”

He turns away, and begins to walk back inside, like it’s still an option, and maybe if he does this, it’ll all be okay. Sebastian’s hand catches his, and he knows, he has to keep walking, and…

He stops.

It all could be fine. As long as he doesn’t stop.

“What do you want, Sebastian?” He can’t turn around, can’t look at him. Somehow, he knows the words about to come. He wants to prepare for them, but he knows it won’t do any good. All he can do is hold his breath and let them hit him.

“Don’t do it. Don’t get married.”

He closes his eyes, as if that can shield him. It shouldn’t mean a thing.

It kind of does.

“Please, Blaine… not like this. Not to him. You deserve better. You have no idea just how much.”

He has to look now, turns to Sebastian and that expression on his face. He’s seen it before, when Sebastian apologized to him, had imagined it several times, when their phone conversations turned to more serious topics.

He shouldn’t have looked. Shouldn’t have listened. But now, it’s too late.

“Why are you doing this?” he asks instead. It’s more to buy time than anything else.

Sebastian must see something in his face that tells him Blaine won’t run away immediately. So, he continues.

“I should have said this a long time ago,” he says. “Back when you asked me to help with your proposal. I should have said it all back then, but I didn’t, because I thought… I thought you might be happy, even if I didn’t quite believe it. I thought that was what you wanted. But that’s not what happened, is it? You weren’t happy. Even though he said yes, it only made you miserable.”

Blaine wants to protest, defend his relationship, the words are almost over his lips – it wasn’t all bad…

And he stops.

Not all. But enough of it.

It’s that thought that makes him listen.

“Blaine, you’re… You’re probably the most romantic person I’ve ever met. And you know how I feel about all that, but with you… with you it all seems real. Like you actually feel it, want it. And for you of all people to just… disappear, into someone else’s wedding, someone else’s life… I wish just for once you would see that you deserve more than that.”

“I’m not disappearing,” Blaine says. He has to believe it.

“You will, though. That’s the problem, you don’t even get how exceptional you are. You walk into a room, and every eye is on you. You start to sing, everyone listens. And you don’t even notice. Everyone else can see it. Even _he_ can see that much at least, that’s why he’s so jealous of you. And you… you don’t see how people react to you, but you see that he hates it, so you just hide. Like you’re too scared of overshining him. But the problem is, he doesn’t care. He’ll take whatever you offer, and he’ll leave you with nothing, to the point you won’t even recognize yourself.”

“He loves me,” Blaine says. It feels like he’s holding to a life raft on the open sea. One that he knows won’t weather a storm. The sky’s clear right now, of course. He isn’t sure he’ll make it to shore before the clouds gather again.

“He doesn’t even see you,” Sebastian says. “He’ll get distracted by something shiny and new sooner or later. And where will that leave you?”

Blaine wants to say that he’s wrong, repeat that Kurt loves him and wants this – wants to bind them to each other, forever. That Kurt is sure.

But… he wasn’t.

Suddenly, even breathing feels harder. This is insane. What is he even doing? What was he thinking? Getting married, on a whim? Someone else’s whim, at that? He and Kurt just got back together, were just seeing each other the second time since then. And now they’re about to marry?

It’s insane, and the scariest thing is, he would have gone through with it, clung to it as much as he could. He could have done all that, if only he didn’t stop to think.

And Sebastian made him stop.

It’s insane. Every time they lived together, they failed. Like getting married would change that. Nobody could blame him for not jumping right into that.

Not him. But…

Kurt’s first reaction was to call it insane. And it was. For Blaine. Kurt though… he’s the one who hated living together, to break up in the first place. But then, he came back – to Ohio, to win Blaine back, because he knew it had been wrong to break up. Because he wanted to make things work, and follow up on the promise he gave by accepting Blaine’s proposal back then. And now, after all that, after trying to win Blaine’s love again, to drag him out of another relationship… after all that…

Kurt still isn’t sure.

And why would he be? Nothing about their relationship gives him any confidence that they can make it work this time.

Blaine sinks against the barn wall. He wishes this day never happened, that he was anywhere but here. And to think that just a few hours ago he was so happy, thought his life finally took a turn, before he realized what an utter and total mess it all has become. It’s all crumbling around him.

All but Sebastian’s hand in his.

It takes him several attempts until he can speak.

“What should I do?” he asks. He can’t bring himself to put his thoughts into words, but it’s probably not necessary. Sebastian might not have followed them, but from the way he looks at him, he understands enough.

“You can always run away with me,” Sebastian says, a sardonic smile on his face. “Or, you know… at least walk away from this disaster. That would be a start.”

Walking away from all this… what a thought… Looking at Sebastian, he wonders why he hasn’t done it before. But really, he knows the answer. The truth is, his life has revolved around Kurt for so long, he barely remembers what it felt like before. Even after breaking up, Kurt’s absence in his life was a dominating force. He may have found something for himself by coaching the warblers, by trying to move on with Dave, but his heart wasn’t in it. Or maybe he was just scared of the unknown and clung to the familiar, as soon as it became an option again.

It’s kind of sad, clinging on something that may have brought him happiness in the past, but always led to heartbreak. It’s like he’s doing the same thing, again and again, hoping for a different outcome.

And here’s Sebastian, offering a different path. To take a risk. To take a chance.

His eyes drop to Sebastian’s lips, as if on instinct. There’s always been something, but he never allowed himself to delve into just how far it went. Maybe because he knew it could go somewhere.

He wonders what it would feel like to kiss Sebastian. It’s not the first time he’s wondered it, but he usually pushed the thought far away, as fast as he could. Right now, though… he thinks he can.

And so he does.

In the past few years, Blaine has had a few first kisses. Alec, shy and uncoordinated, and mostly weird, before that night had turned to disaster. Rachel, all tinged in euphemism he’s convinced himself was all the alcohol. Kurt, so many times in so many different shades he can’t begin to think of them. That guy, Eli, that he barely remembers. Dave, lately, almost as weird as Alec had been.

None of them compares to Sebastian.

He dives into the kiss the second he understands Blaine’s intention, catching Blaine when he’s just started falling. His arms are strong, and so sure as he pulls Blaine close, like he never wants him to step away. There’s nothing of the shyness usually found in a first kiss. Sebastian kisses him like he’s been doing it for years, and still, like it commands all of his attention. And on some level, Blaine understands. He may have told himself he’s just curious, that he just wants to know what it feels like, once, before he might never get the chance again. But this, Sebastian… it’s already a choice. He’s taken the leap, given himself completely at mercy to whatever is waiting for him in the dark.

Somehow, he feels calm. As he pulls back and takes a few moments to breath, he’s sure it will be fine.

He looks up at Sebastian, and it sends a thrill through him, to see just how affected he is. His face is flushed, his pupils blown wide, and he quickly wets his lips with his tongue. So fine, there’s a bit of pride that Blaine shouldn’t be feeling. He allows it for now.

There’s one thing he knows, though. He can’t go back.

“Come with me,” Sebastian says, raising a hand to Blaine’s cheek too stroke over the skin.

Blaine closes his eyes, even as his throat closes up. “I don’t know what I’m doing,” he admits. “Like… I have no idea. I feel like I’m a leaf in the wind, and I’m just blown around by the whim of other people.”

Sebastian hums, and he looks thoughtful in a way he rarely lets people see, before stepping back. “What do _you_ want?”

Blaine chuckles, shaking his head, even as he already misses the warmth of his touch. “I have no idea what that is,” he says. “I just… I can’t keep doing this… jumping from one relationship to the next.”

There’s a wistful smile on Sebastian’s face. As if he gets it. “I think you need to figure out what you even want,” he says.

“I can’t promise you anything,” Blaine says.

At that, Sebastian laughs, low and sweet. “I’m not asking you to give me forever,” he says. “Just today.” He holds out his hand, an offer, an invitation.

Broken down like that, it almost seems possible, like something Blaine can actually promise, actually understand.

He casts a look to the barn, where he knows the preparations are in progress.

“He will never forgive me for this,” he muses.

Sebastian doesn’t say anything to that. Of course, he never really cared much about Kurt in the first place. He’s waiting, and Blaine realizes he still hasn’t answered. For a moment, he closes his eyes, and then he takes Sebastian’s hand.

“Okay.”

* * *

Sebastian stares at the snow outside, and he can barely believe it. Snow on Christmas Eve, and big flakes, that don’t immediately melt when they touch the ground. When he turns around, he kind of feels like he stumbled into some weird Christmas movie. Maybe the end of A Christmas Carol, where everything is merry and bright.

They’re in the living room in what is now his mother’s house in Paris – his shrew of a grandmother had held on as long as she could, but even spite can only fuel you for so long. He guesses his mother has come a long way, to even have the strength to step out of grand-mère’s shadow, but it’s kind of amazing how she turned her life around, even striking up a friendly relationship with her ex-husband’s second wife. In turn, Evelyn had become much calmer as well. A few years ago, just the idea of having Christmas with both his parents and stepmother would have been ludicrous.

And now? His father and Evelyn are in the love seat, softly chatting. His mother is in the rocking chair with the first-born grandchild, Colette’s little son Henri, in her lap. Sebastian’s eyes fall to his sister, for once not watching the kid like a hawk, but instead deep in conversation with Blaine, who looks like he’s feeling completely at home.

Really, the entire thing is so wholesome, Sebastian kind of feels like puking.

Though that may be nerves, combined with the obscenely delicious dinner.

His thoughts are interrupted, when Colette gets to her feet.

“I’m afraid our little prince is way past his bedtime,” she says as she walks up to their mother, taking the toddler from her hands. The little boy turns towards her, softly bawling, which Sebastian assumes is from exhaustion.

As she carries him out, Sebastian’s eyes fall to his boyfriend. It feels kind of insane how well Blaine seems to fit in here, especially considering how broken Sebastian always perceived his family to be. Blaine seems to feel his gaze and turns to him.

He’s beautiful, always has been, but like this, in a cozy burgundy sweater, his hair falling in soft curls into his forehead, his amber eyes dark in the dim light…

Yeah, Sebastian is pretty sure he made the right choice by interfering back then.

The fallout was pretty much what they could have expected. Blaine was certainly right about Kurt not forgiving him. Though really, not even Sebastian could really blame him there. Of course, to him it had to seem like Blaine had chosen Sebastian over him.

That’s probably at the root of the problem, that Kurt still doesn’t understand that Blaine chose himself.

Regionals that year were brutal. Sebastian stayed in Ohio a bit longer, before he really had to return to Paris to finish his semester. He helped with the choreography, and maybe used the limited time to see just how far Blaine was willing to get on Dalton grounds. They weren’t dating back then, but there were benefits. And if making out in the old choir room resulted in them catching a fire, that might have seriously damaged Dalton… well, maybe this was for the best.

In the end, the Warblers won and moved on to Nationals, whereas Sebastian had to leave, promising to stay in closer contact. Walking away from Blaine was… certainly among the harder things he had to do in his life, but it was fine in the end. Blaine needed time and space to figure himself out. And for a while, it was enough – to hear how he got along at NYU, how he slowly started to rebuild his confidence and find himself again.

Sebastian managed to hold out almost a year before he dropped the international law program he hated every second of, applied to NYU for a double major in journalism and psychology, and told Blaine he was coming home.

That was three years ago, and he hasn’t looked back.

“Penny for your thought?”

He looks up to find Blaine has stepped beside him.

Sebastian shrugs, but puts an arm around him. For a moment, they stand together, just looking out of the window and into the snow flurries dancing outside.

“It’s beautiful,” Blaine says, watching the snowflakes.

“Yeah,” Sebastian agrees, and in a cheesy movie he’d be staring at his boyfriend while saying it. Instead, he turns for a moment. “Do you want to step outside for a bit?”

Blaine blushes, but doesn’t deny it. Sebastian has kind of seen this coming since the first flakes started falling. It’s okay, it kind of works with his plans.

He gives his parents an excuse and tries to ignore the knowing look his mother is giving him. Like he has any idea of what he’s doing. Worse, she and Evelyn share a look, so now he’s starting to doubt whether them getting along is actually a good thing. But he ignores them to lead Blaine to the door. They slip into their boots and throw on coats, before Sebastian takes his hand and leads him out into the backyard.

It's small in a way Sebastian never noticed as a child. The hedges give them a bit of privacy, now topped off with snow. There are no flowers, but everything is white and glistening. Snow towers on the small fountain. It has something magical, and Sebastian hopes it’s a sign.

Blaine slips a hand into his and leans against him. For a while, they’re silent, while Sebastian tries to find the right words. He isn’t sure they exist.

“I think I love it here,” Blaine says.

Snowflakes are melting on his skin, his cheeks flush. He’s so damn beautiful that Sebastian knows he can’t chicken out.

“You wanted to know what I was thinking of, earlier,” he says. His voice is a bit raspy, and he curses himself silently, but there’s no going back now. “I thought of Santana’s wedding.”

Blaine’s eyes widen, surprised at the admission. It’s something they don’t talk about. He knows Blaine’s a bit embarrassed about how overwhelmed he was back then, the whole situation so ridiculously insane in retrospect.

“I’m glad you stopped me,” Blaine says. He shudders, and it has nothing to do with the cold. “Can you imagine, if I’d gone through with that? I don’t even know where I’d be right now.”

Probably going through a divorce, Sebastian thinks, but he’ll bite off his tongue before saying that word right now.

“Don’t think about it,” he says instead.

“Oh?” Blaine asks, a bit of mischief in his eyes. “What do you want me to think about?”

Sebastian laughs, and runs a hand through his hair. He wonders if he appears as the nervous wreck he feels. He takes a deep breath, all the words he prepared fleeing from his mind, but he powers through.

“I was wrong, back then.”

The smile fades from Blaine’s face, making way to confusion and a hint of insecurity, so Sebastian continues before his thoughts can wander to all the wrong places.

“I told you something back then,” he says. “That I’m not asking for forever.”

“Just for today,” Blaine finishes.

Sebastian feels relief flood through him. He can do this. Blaine remembers.

“That must have been one of the dumbest things I ever said. Because… one day with you, it could never be enough. A part of me knew back then. Probably since the day I met you. Well, turns out you gave me more than a day. You have no idea how grateful I am for that, and for every other day you give me. But it’s not enough. Any limited number of days with you could never be enough. I was wrong, back then. I do want forever.”

Blaine stares at him, breathless, and there’s a shine to his eyes. Sebastian doesn’t break eye contact for one second, as he sinks down on one knee and finds the metal in his coat pocket. He takes another breath, and then takes it out, holding it up.

“Marry me, Blaine.”

A second stretches into eternity. Blaine still stares at him, and then, in a gasp…

“Yes.”

The weight of the world falls off Sebastian’s shoulder. Blaine’s face breaks into the widest smile he’s ever seen, and then he’s pulled to his feet, to Blaine, and into a kiss so fierce he has to be careful not to drop the ring into the snow. He pulls back just enough to put it onto Blaine’s finger.

Blaine stares at the ring, then at him, can’t decide where to look, and eventually rises to his tiptoes to kiss him again.

“I love you,” Blaine whispers against his lips.

Sebastian holds him closer, knows he won’t ever let go of him. Despite all his faults, with Blaine in his arms, he finally can feel like he’s doing things right. And as he watches this man that he’s loved for longer than he realized, his fiancé, he knows.

This is how it begins. The rest of their lives.


End file.
